


Ways and Means

by c00kie



Series: Bloodletting [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, bloodsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short "Just What I Needed" coda, written for Ash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways and Means

He likes the way her blood looks as it trickles down her neck, following the path of bones and curves as it flows like a ribbon down her neck. Ben waits until it reaches her breasts before he allows himself a taste. She gasps as he seeks it out with his tongue, following the same path it made, until he reaches the puncture wound in her neck, before cupping the back of her head to hold her steady as he eats.

Leslie says his name and it’s his only warning before she pushes him back. Usually he knows when to stop, only takes enough, but lately she’s had to be the one to stop him. Any minute now, she’s going to change her mind about being with him and drive a stake through his heart.

She will be right to.

“Leslie." 

But she just wipes his lip with her thumb, mimicking the way he brushes cum off hers and smiles. "You’re a mess,” she says, happy yet exhausted. “Let’s go clean up.”

He lets her lead him to the bathroom, watches as she starts the water and then takes the rest of her clothes off. He stands, motionless as she begins unbuttoning his shirt. 

He pushes her hand away. “I should be the one taking care of you." 

"You are." 

He shakes his head and removes the rest of his clothes. It’s only when he’s completely undressed that she smiles again. 

That’s when it hits him "You are unsatisfied,” he says, stepping into the shower behind her, the hot water hitting his back. 

Leslie shrugs. She knows better to lie, but she’ll avoid the truth if she can. Ben though, cannot abide with his mate being unfulfilled. 

He sinks to his knees. 

Determined.


End file.
